I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover assembly for a paint can.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known cover assemblies which are designed to over-lie the open top of a paint can Such cover assemblies include a spout with a cooperating closure which selectively opens and closes the spout. With the spout open, paint can be poured from the can.
Many of these previously known cover assemblies also include a paint stir ring assembly which extends downwardly into the interior of the can once the lid is attached to the open top of the paint can. The stirring assembly cooperates with a paint rack which engages the paint stir ring assembly to continuously stir the paint while the paint can is stored on the rack. Such paint can assemblies, together with the paint can racks are conventionally used in automotive body repair shops and the like.
These previously known cover assemblies, however, have been typically constructed of zinc for low-cost manufacture and high durability. Such previously known zinc cover assemblies have proven adequate in use for paints using hydrocarbon solvents.
In response to environmental concerns as well as governmental regulations, more and more paints now utilize water as the solvent for the paint, rather than hydrocarbons. Such water-based paints do not adversely affect the environment and particularly the ozone layer of the earth, as the paints dry.
These previously known cover assemblies, however, cannot be utilized with water-based paints since the water in paint reacts with the zinc. As such, the previously known zinc cover assemblies cannot be utilized with water-based paints.